danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sayaka Maizono
Trivia and Sources So lately I've been kind of pressing people on this wiki to cite sources for things, particularly in regards to trivia. I've been especially harsh about this because I want this wiki to seem more professional. With that being said, here are some things I want to highlight about using sources, and I'll use this article as an example. 1. A person's Let's Play does not count as a source. I hate to sound like a broken record, but despite the fact that the LP is well-regarded as being accurate and ''despite the fact that it actually cites the Art Book, it's not an official source. If you can cite the Art Book itself, that would be perfect, but we can't just take a random person's word for it that the facts he writes are accurate. '''2. Sources need to be official'. Anything seen in-game, in the novels, or in official art books counts as "official." Again, though, you have to cite these sources directly. If you learn all the details of Dangan Ronpa Zero from a friend, you can't then cite your friend as the actual source that gave you that information. You have to find the actual information itself and cite it properly. Otherwise trivia becomes indistinguishable from vandalism. Again, I know I sound like I have insanely high standards, but this wiki desperately needs to hold itself a little more professionally. Grammatical errors, punctuation mistakes, subjective writing, and many other issues still plague this wiki's pages, and I think cleaning up the Trivia sections would be a good first small step towards a more high-quality wiki overall. If you're wondering how a wiki that runs with a proper References section operates, I suggest checking out the Bleach Wiki, which has a very well-maintained References section that really adds a lot of polish to the site as a whole. For now, though, please only add trivia that has an official source, not just trivia taken from someone's LP or that you heard through word-of-mouth. Thank you for understanding, and I hope we can all work towards sprucing up this wiki into something awesome! Avolling (talk) 22:18, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Can these be added in as info? I noticed that Maizono's quotes are Japanese translated. There are in-game English dub phrases she said in "Trigger Happy Havoc," so should the official English quotes go under the Japanese ones? New Seeker (talk) 23:22, May 11, 2014 (UTC) For now, i think we better used the english one since we used the Trigger Happy Havoc version... i think? ScatteredHope (talk) 05:14, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Not really. Here's an example of something she said in the English dubbed game: "Like I said, I'm psychic... just kidding! I just have good intuition" New Seeker (talk) 23:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC) So... you prefer the japanese one? honestly, me too. But we better used the english one... or you can directly ask to the admins? ScatteredHope (talk) 04:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC)